Tutorial: removable panels
Removable Panels Removable panels are used a lot in RP maps. Making a Removable panel is one of the basics of mapping with entities. A removable panel is one of the easiest entities to create. Making the Removable Panel If you want to create a removable panel, you first of course need to see what’s around it and something you can remove the panel from (wall, floor etc). I did that: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/3341/example12tb.jpg What we now need is the panel you need to remove: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/9886/example22gu.jpg Looks like a normal wall doesn’t it? Now Select the Brush that should be the removable panel using SHIFT+MOUSE and press SPACEBAR to clone it. em. I didn't do this http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/2203/example37av.jpg Now we have a second brush that’s exactly the same. The next step is to put it in the right place. If you want you can press R to turn the brush around about 45 degrees so it looks like its removed. I haven't done this in the example. As you could see in the last example. Some of the panel was pink. This is chalk. You see it because I used that on the panel in the wall. If your original panel is chauked to you might have to retexture the panel. In the next example I placed the removable panel at the right place and I edited it all a bit with the more advanced features so it looks good. Usually you won't need this. However, my corridor isn't straight so I needed it. http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/2882/example42vj.jpg In the example, you could see that both the panels are in the right place. However, we don't want them to show up both and we want to use them. Now select the panel in the wall using SHIFT + MOUSE In the grid, view there should now be something with red lines. Right click that. There will then be a menu with lots of options. Choose func>>>func_usable. http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/9965/example50pz.jpg We now have an entity. With the brush still selected press N to open the Entities menu. Here we have to change some things. STEP 1: Put a √ sign at "player use" STEP 2: there where it says key type: "targetname" (without the ") and in the value window type: "panel_a" or whatever you want to use. Now press ENTER STEP 3: Now type "Target" behind key. and "panel_b" behind value and press ENTER It should look like this: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/715/example62ah.jpg You can now close the entities menu. Press ESC to deselect the brush. Now select the other brush (the one that’s there where the panel should go when used). Go to the window with all the squares again and right click Func>>>Func_usable, just like the other one. With it still being selected press N again. Now we do ALMOST the same. But with a few different things. STEP 1: put a √ before "player_use" and "startoff" (so you don't see it before the panel is removed) STEP 2: Behind key put: "targetname" behind value you put "panel_b" or whatever you chose as "target" in step 3 from the other brush. now press ENTER STEP 3: behind key put "target" and behind value put "panel_a" or whatever you used as "targetname" in step 2 from the other brush. now press ENTER It should look like this: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/2102/example72to.jpg Now close the window and press ESC to deselect everything. Between the 2 brushes. you should now see a nice blue line. http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/7964/example81de.jpg It should now work as a removable panel. I will now try to explain what we just did. The first brush is there if you start the map. The second brush isn't. The first brush targets the second one. So as soon as the first brush is used. It will tell the second brush to show up and disappears himself. Now the second brush is there and the first isn't. If the second one is used it will tell the first one to show up again. This makes it look like a removable panel. Now a little list of what the keys mean that I used: target = the targeted entity targetname = the name of the entity so you can target it startoff = brush/entity will not show up until another entity tells it to player_use = a player can "use" the item Summary Basically. This is what you did: *You created 2 brushes *You made them both a func_usable *You had them target the other part of the panel *You made 1 not show up if the other was there (staroff) *You placed both parts where you wanted them Note: You can also have them target each other with Ctrl-K. This can be done by deselecting everything, then selecting the first one and then selecting the second one. Then press CTRL + K. This lets the first selected entity target the entity you selected after that. Now do this the other way around as well. I didn't use this way in the tutorial because I think beginners should know how to do the way mentioned in the tutorial to understand what they do. This understanding is required if you want to do more difficult things later on. Note 2: A large part of this guide has been created by Florian for another website a few months ago. This means its not like some of the other tutorials. Note 3: This tutorial could probably have been shorter. But I really wanted to make it understandable for the starters because this type of entity is usually one of the first people learn to make and the usual style might require some more knowledge about mapping than some of the beginners may have Category:Tutorials